(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate excellent in the surface gloss and surface hardness and a process for the preparation thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a laminate in which merits of an olefinic thermoplastic elastomer, that is, good extrusion moldability and high heat resistance, and merits of an ionomer or 1-olefin/(meth)acrylic acid copolymer, that is, good surface gloss and high scratch resistance, are effectively manifested while eliminating the defects of the former, that is, no gloss and poor scratch resistance, and the defects of the latter such as poor heat resistance, and in which the interlaminar peel strength between layers of the two resins is excellent, and a process for the preparation of this excellent laminate.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Since olefinic thermoplastic elastomers are excellent in the extrusion moldability, they have heretofore been used as sealing materials in vehicles such as cars and ships, cushioning materials such as bumpers and as interior and exterior materials. Moreover, olefinic thermoplastic elastomers are widely used for domestic electric appliances, sporting goods and building materials. However, since an elastomer of this type is poor in the surface gloss and scratch resistance, elimination of these defects is eagerly desired in the art. Especially in the field of production of protect molds, windshield gaskets and bumper molds of automobiles and the like, development of heat-moldable elastomeric materials excellent in the surface gloss and surface hardness is eagerly desired.